


Disappeared

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-04
Updated: 2009-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ.  XV said this one was missing too, so here it is :)Summary:  Crack:  How many people have never come back when Miranda says that?
Kudos: 7





	Disappeared

**Title:** Disappeared

**Author:** punky_96

**Pairing:** Andrea, Emily, Nigel, Miranda, DWP

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Crack:How many people have never come back when Miranda says that?

**Disclaimer:** at my LJ

_*crack a lack a_

**_Disappeared_ **

Miranda often threatened people.She threatened them more than she actually fired them, but that didn’t mean her threats were idle chit-chat.No there was bite to her bark for sure, but if you paid attention as Andy did then there were always warning shots fired.

Today hearing those words once again from Miranda’s mouth to a lesser individual who could not hear the warning shots Andy’s thoughts meandered.When Miranda said, “or simply don’t return” how many of the hapless, hopeless, and helpless souls did that?How many of them left her presence never to return.

Andy couldn’t her shudder as she thought of Columbian drug lords or Pinochet in Chile and finally Miranda in Runway.

How many political dissenters were told ‘simply don’t return’?How many were ‘disappeared’ in the night or taken from a sneaky corner of the day time?It was enough to change the language to give birth to the use of disappear as a verb that could be done to someone ‘to disappear someone’ instead of ‘to make someone disappear.’Very different phrases to be sure.One implied prison, torture, or murder while the other implied a magic trick of varying quality.

Miranda had that power.

She could change the language.

Had she ‘disappeared someone’ during her rise to power, her fashion coup?Or perhaps several someone’s?

Irv Ravitz would have to have a huge target on his back Andy thought.If she had to start with someone it would be Irv.Then Andy let her mind go further down the darkened path and she chose Jacqueline Follet.

Realizing that she was enjoying this a little too much, Andy turned her thoughts back to Miranda.Hell with all the people she had seen go this year, Miranda had surely disappeared hundreds by now from all walks of life:receptionists, models, photographers, associate editor’s, maybe even an accountant and dog walker.

Andy thought with a sinister smirk of Emily and decided that Miranda had a special place for assistants.Maybe even a trophy case or a wall of names just for this category of terror victim.

Andy smiled at this thought.It was like a big game hunter that had a special place for lions or bears.Andy snickered as she imagined the heads of assistants who didn’t make it mounted on the wall over the fireplace at the townhouse.

When an image suddenly floated into Andy’s mind of Miranda as a British General in India leading a hunting party after a particularly fierce Bengal Tiger or something she had to cough to cover her lapse of joy.She could see Miranda in the riding pants, pristine white uniform of the jacket, complete with sword on the belt, and the single magnifying glass occasionally held to her eye.

Andy covertly looked back to Miranda who was focused on her conversation with Nigel.She shook her head at herself and her wayward mind.Andy knew she had been reading too much lately and she laughed to think that Mona Gardner’s “The Dinner Party” had lead to such far and away imaginings.At least her smiles and laughter hadn’t gotten her in trouble.

“Andrea.”

Oooh.I better not let my mind ramble too far.I don’t want to be disappeared next. I think the only thing that saves me is my magical cerulean sweater with the protection charm on it.But I’m not wearing that today.

“Yes, Miranda.”

“Stop your snickering and go find a replacement for Emily.”

“Yes, Miranda.”

‘And so I live to fight another day.’Andy thought amused at her own little game as she turned and made her way to call HR.“Send up another one.”She said and hung up.Andy made a note to herself to read Richard Connell’s “The Most Dangerous Game” tonight to see what brand of fancy that would yield in her mind.If she was going to think about Miranda all the time, she might as well enjoy her flights of fancy.

—The End


End file.
